


Coffee never hurt anyone

by Blue_Swim



Series: Who would've thought? [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid AU, M/M, actual fucking here, coffee shop AU, mentioned chanyeol, mentioned jongdae, mentioned kris, mentioned minseok, mentioned tao, mentioned yixing, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Swim/pseuds/Blue_Swim
Summary: After their previous encounter, Jongin returned to the cafe to visit the cat hybrid, Kyungsoo. A choice he did not regret.(I fucking suck at descriptions, I'm so sorry. They have fun in the bathroom of the cafe, essentially.)





	Coffee never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a repost and here is the link to the AFF one if you prefer that site. I will be working on the baekyeol spinoff soon, finally. I promise.  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1228871/1/coffee-never-hurt-anyone-oneshot--jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-hybrid-hybridau

“So you’re telling me that both of you just happened to come across a pair of in-heat hybrids and they willingly let you have your way with them,” the words that tumbled out of Junmyeon’s mouth sounded just as surreal as the actual experience was.

“Yes,” both Jongin and Sehun said in unison.

“Kyungsoo wasn’t in heat, though,” Jongin clarified.

“Just Luhan,” the youngest confirmed.

“How long did it take for you to make that up?”

“Do you honestly think we have the mental capacity to do that?” Sehun’s question rang through his ear with the amount of truth it held.

Sad.

“That is still too good to be true…. I mean, come on, what are the chances?” The eldest of the three sat down at their usual table in the university cafeteria. They had been walking back from their class, their conversation taking over the whole way there.

“I showed you his number and the texts we’ve exchanged!!” Sehun exclaimed

“That could literally be anyone, it’s not really proof”

“Your lack of faith in us is absolutely destroying my will to live,” Jongin sighed heavily

“Did you even have a will to live in the first place?” Junmyeon smirked.

“I didn’t use to until I met Kyungsoo,” was the response he got.

“Okay, let’s pretend this is true. You literally just met the guy, how are you so hung up already? And you, Sehun, look like a hybrid in heat, yourself. Fucking chill,” the eldest rolled his eyes.

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T MEET HIM! HE’S SO CUTE” Jongin’s voice overlapped with Sehun’s in their quick attempt to prove their friend wrong, “HOW AM I NOT GOING TO BE IN HEAT WHEN A SEX KITTEN KEEPS SENDING ME SUGGESTIVE TEXTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLASS?”

A penetrating silence took over their conversation after the newly discovered fact spilled out of the younger’s mouth.

“You’re kidding.” Jongin gaped.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Junmyeon, despite being skeptical, couldn’t help but chuckle.

“He was so sweet and innocent, though!”

“Not when he was in the moment, he wasn’t. I didn’t know cats could be so needy, but I’m not complaining. We’re going to go out after next class,” Sehun sighed dreamily.

“That’s because you know nothing about hybrids! I feel so bad for those pair of felines,” the oldest friend stated.

“Well, I’m sorry that we don’t happen to have two hybrids at our disposal since we were in high school like others did!” Sehun huffed.

“Wait! Does that mean you believe us?” Jongin gasped.

“No. Never sAID THAT” slight panic was evident in Junmyeon’s voice.

“Sure you didn’t. If you’re so concerned, why don’t you lend us your hybrids so we can learn,” Jongin laughed at the idea.

“I will never leave my boyfriends under your watch. I love them, why would I do that?”

“Rude,” the young ones said (lol young ones)

“Come on, ‘Myeon! You have to believe us! How and why would we come up with this?” Jongin exclaimed.

“I don’t know! You have an unusual pleasure for making fun of me”

“TRUE, THOUGH!”

“Sehun, you’re not helping us.”

“Right”

—————————————————————————

The class seemed to end quickly as both Jongin and Sehun shook with the anticipation of seeing the cats again. This time they would stop by their apartment to get the necessary ‘supplies’ before heading to the cafe. Junmyeon had decided to pass up the chance to go with them because he not only wanted to avoid witnessing his friends being a hormonal mess, but he wanted to go home and cuddle his own half-breeds.

“Where are you going? The cafe is this way.” Jongin asked his friend after they left their apartment building.

“I’ll explain tomorrow, good luck with Kyungsoo!!” the younger one started to jog the opposite way.

“Aren’t you going to see Luhan?” he yelled after the blonde.

“I will! I- I’ll explain later!” Sehun took off a full run, leaving his confused friend to ponder at his actions by himself.

_Why are all my friends such weirdos?_

Despite what had occurred mere hours ago, Jongin was nothing short of nervous of what might happen once he sees Kyungsoo again.

_Will he be happy? Is he going to kiss me? Will he think I took advantage of him or not want to see me again? What if he doesn’t?_

His thoughts gradually took over his mind, making his hands shake and body lightly sweat, nerves and slight anxiety running along the negative scenarios he created.

It was possible for the hybrid not to be happy with him, according to Jongin. _I_ did _technically take advantage of his vulnerable state. But it’s not like I forced myself on him. He kissed me back and could’ve said no whenever he felt like it. Couldn’t he?_

The questions kept piling one after the other, an internal battle initiating within his mind. Without even realizing he had arrived at the entrance of the shop. However, all his thoughts detained themselves and were discarded as his eyes landed on the male behind the counter.

Kyungsoo was currently ringing up a customer, his face cutely showcasing the amount of concentration he gave the task.

Jongin quietly (and incredibly patiently, if he does say so himself) went to stand behind the teenager that his cat was serving. A quick glance around made him realize that unlike before, the cafe was now populated with people(and a couple of hybrids), all of them making the place fill with light talking and a welcoming sense.

“Jongin,” a sweet voice shook him out of his stupor.

He turned back to look at the hybrid who was now smiling brightly at him, his lips forming into an incredibly attractive heart-shaped and his eyes creasing at the sides. Jongin’s eyes also landed on a small spot on the other’s neck… a mark he had left this morning, beautifully blossomed in the porcelain skin. It was breathtaking.

“You came! I wasn’t sure you would,” Kyungsoo shyly looked down and mumbled the last part.

“How could I not, baby? Don’t think that you’ll be able to get rid of me that easily,” Jongin softly lifted his chin until they were looking into each other’s eyes, “I might not be the brightest, but even I know you’re too good of a catch to let go”

A blush bloomed over the half breed’s face as he took the words in, before clearing his throat and pulling away, “Would you like anything?”

“Only a kiss if you don’t mind,” he winked, now glad that Sehun wasn’t with him. The amount of cringe and cheesiness falling out of his mouth was enough to compete against Junmyeon’s and that is not a good thing.

“But I wouldn’t mind a piece of that ass either,” he leaned forward to whisper hotly in his ear.

“Stop, the customers might hear you,” Kyungsoo’s face got redder, “or worse, my coworkers”

“I doubt that Luhan would really mind”

“He’s not here”

“Really? How come?”

“I know how awful it is to work in heat, so I offered to take over, and now I’m working his shift with Baekhyun”

“That’s why Sehun— that son of a bitch didn’t tell me shit,” Jongin thought out loud.

“I’m sorry, I know you said you wanted to go out but I couldn’t do that to him,” his eyes averted Jongin’s as he said this, “we can go tomorrow or after… I don’t know, you decide!”

“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay, you’re so sweet and such a good friend. I’ll wait until you’re done and then we can leave, yeah? Even if it’s just to walk you home, I don’t mind as long as I’m spending time with you,” the human caressed the other’s cheek, his hands tracing all the way down to the mark on his neck before smiling and leaning in.

He paused right before their mouths touched, “Are you okay with that?”

The hybrid merely nodded, his mind focused on the fact that the other one was so close yet felt so far, before he leaned and closed the gap between them, shocking both himself and the human.

The kiss didn’t last long, due to the sudden hollering coming from an unknown source that made them spring away from each other.

“Goddamn, Soo!!! Get some, bae! Now I know why you kept staring at the door!” A loud human male had appeared beside Kyungsoo and was now wrapping his arm around the hybrid as the latter blushed and buried his face in his hand.

“Baekhyun, nice to meet you. I’m this cutie’s best friend,” Baekhyun(as he claimed to be named) extended his arm.

“Jongin,” he said, as he shook the hand before him.

“You’re hot,” the newcomer was obviously a blunt one, and unlike his two hybrid coworkers, seemingly shameless, “I didn’t know you had it in you to get that type of ass, Soo! Is he as good of a fuck as he seems?”

“I don’t know, are you as stupid as you seem?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Damn, bitch.”

“Please behave, Baek… I really like him,” the kitty had only meant for his friend to hear, but Jongin had caught the words anyway.

He couldn’t fend off the smile that crawled onto his lips as he witnessed the interaction and the unexpected(and unintentional) confession.

“Aww, you’re so cute. Okay, I won’t embarrass you”

“Thank you”

“I’ll embarrass him”

“I’m sorry, what?” Alarms went off in his head as the other male turned to him

“Would you say you’re a good fuck? I mean, being with a hybrid is quite the task, I should know. How’s your stamina? Sometimes you’ll have to go for days, especially if they’re in heat! You should also keep in mind tha-,” Jongin’s eyes gradually grew, shocked at the questions and comments that were stopped by Kyungsoo’s hand over Baekhyun.

“Hyung, don’t they need you in the back?”

The eldest shook his head and pried the hand off his mouth, “They don’t. Minseok actually kicked me out, said something about being more help if I don’t disturb or something, I don’t know”

“That actually makes a lot of sense”

“I think I should be offended”

“Are you?”

“I’m a big boy, Soo, I can handle your cruel words”

Jongin’s apparently existing brain seemed to conjure up an idea as the discussion in front of him progressed. “Actually, do you think you could do us a favor?”

“Us?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrow lifted by itself.

“Favor?” both males behind the counter said at once.

“Yeah, ‘us’. Could you take over Kyungsoo’s job for a while? We’ll be sitting over there,” he pointed at an empty table, beside the wall, and conveniently blocked to the other costumers by a plant and the bathroom door.

“Ooh! Hell yes, I can cover! Go Kyung! At least one of us should be having fun! Go, go, go,” Baekhyun didn’t allow the half-breed to say or do anything before he started pushing him out from behind the counter and into Jongin’s arms.

“Come on, let’s go sit,” he smirked down at the cute one and grabbed his hand before dragging him towards the table.

Kyungsoo’s mind raced, trying to catch up with the sudden change, Baekhyun giving his a thumbs up from behind.

How had he ended up like this? The day had started off normal, his morning routine the exact same as it had always been.

He had gone to work, the only difference being Luhan texting him that he got his heat early and was going to get suppressants so he’d be relatively late. Two very handsome customers had entered and ordered, so far so good. But then, Luhan had appeared, (he either hadn’t taken the pills or they hadn’t kicked in) emitting a sweet scent and being cuddly, which triggered his instincts. All thoughts had run out of his head as he rutted against his friend, forgetting everything that surrounded him. That’s when everything went downhill(or uphill, really). The other males who were still there took over and tended to their needs, amazingly so. Both hybrids had yet to ever experience such an amazing interaction; sexual or otherwise. It was too good to be true, really. The whole day he couldn’t think of anything but Jongin. And then he reappeared, just when he was starting to think that maybe it was going to be a one-time thing after all. But no, the other came back and after an excruciating exchange with Baekhyun, he was now sitting before said man(or god, whatever you want to call him). It was all too _surreal._

“So, how are you feeling?” Jongin asked

The question mildly surprised him, “I’m okay. The day has been quite busy, actually.”

“Has it? I can’t blame them. I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to come to a cafe that has such cute workers”

Kyungsoo really needs to stop blushing at everything the other said.

“I guess I’m the lucky one, no? The only ones that’s actually seen how cute you can get, how sexy you truly are, and the needy little animal that’s hiding under that face,” the tall one cupped the face of the hybrid and leaned in as he whispered, before diving down and planting a kiss on his neck, his mind set on adding another mark to compliment the last one.

All Kyungsoo could do was whine and squirm in his chair, trying to keep the thoughts of this morning at bay. He was still at work, for God’s sake!

“Am I wrong, _Soo_?” Jongin brought his face up next to his and brushed their lips together.

“Jongin,” the cat whined

The younger male smiled brightly before connecting their lips once again. This time their kiss was longer. Both of Jongin’s hands went up to cradle the hybrid’s face, while Kyungsoo’s hands rested lightly on the other’s shoulder.

Jongin took a slight bite out of the cat’s lips, remembering how much the other seemed to like it when he did it before. Kyungsoo moaned into his mouth, allowing the access of Jongin’s tongue into his mouth. The hybrid gave in easily, basking in the taste, smell, and feeling the human was providing.

The cat suddenly pulled away and brought his hands his mouth.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I bite you too hard?”

“No… no… it was good, you- you were- it was- I’m okay,” Kyungsoo said into his skin, “but we’re at my work. What if the clients see? Or my boss walks in?”

For some reason the worried look and the red that had sprouted on his lips were absolutely adorable to Jongin, making him do his best to hold back the coo that was threatening to come out.

“You’ll be okay, Soo baby. They’d have to really _try_ to look to be able to see us well.”

“But…” he looked around, “yeah, you’re right”

“But you’re still not comfortable with it”

Kyungsoo lightly shook his head, “Not really”

“I respect that. We can keep going once we’re alone, yeah?”

“That sounds nice,” the kitty nodded.

“In the meantime, and while Baekhyun is being nice, let’s just… talk,” the younger one held his hand and started playing with his fingers.

Time seemed to go by quicker after that. Kyungsoo was pleasantly surprised by how interested Jongin seemed to be in him, and he didn’t mean just his body(though the other didn’t pass up the opportunity to make lewd comments), but just him. He had definitely not anticipated the other asking so many things about his life and interest. He asked a few questions himself and learned about the younger’s sisters, dogs, career aspirations, hobbies and even his distaste for coffee and socks. How does one develop a distaste for socks? He wondered.

Kyungsoo had to get up occasionally to help attend to customers or with the storage and baking in the back, after all, his shift was not over. However, their conversations never really ceased for very long, topics came almost naturally to the both of them.

Eventually, they were both sitting down, drinks in front of them, (surprisingly bought by Jongin) once the crowd had died down a little. People were still around, just not as many.

“You’re gonna have to sing for me one day,” Jongin commented after the cat told him about his own hobby he liked to do with Luhan and Baekhyun(usually inviting the latter’s dog hybrid boyfriend, the beta Chanyeol).

“I wouldn’t know what to sing”

“Anything, really. How about this: you sing a song you like and I’ll dance it for you”

“That doesn’t sound too bad”

“I’m sure it doesn’t,” the taller smiled brightly, never taking his eyes off the hybrid.

He felt almost hypnotized by the way the other’s ears twitched excitedly, his tail and fur moving accordingly. His eyes were a bright star, complimented by his adorable smile.

“KYUNGSOOOOOO!!!” both men jumped as Baekhyun’s voice pierced the calm air. Kyungsoo’s knee knocked into the table causing both drinks to topple down onto the table.

“Shit!” Jongin shot up as the sticky, sweetened liquid landed on his lap.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!! Here, have these napkins! I-” Kyungsoo started to panic, concerned about the potential stain and upset at the ruined moment.

“No, don’t worry about it, it’s okay. I’ll just go clean it in the bathroom. You should go see what Baekhyun needs,” Jongin responded.

“But— okay, I guess you’re right. I’ll bring you a towel, at least,” Kyungsoo got up to head towards the back of the store.

“That’d be great.”

The human quickly walked towards the bathroom, hoping to keep his favorite pair of jeans from getting ruined. Jongin quickly went to the nearest stall and bunched up a lot of toilet paper and wet it before furiously scrubbing at his crotch.

As he cleaned up, his thoughts seemed to completely leave the bathroom he was in and run after the hybrid. He was completely smitten by the cute male who he _just met this morning_. Everything about him hypnotized his senses, from his smile to his eye, to his fluffy white ears and tail against his jet black hair, his cute laugh, and his obnoxious laugh. Things he’d find annoying on anyone else was the complete opposite on Kyungsoo. His mind filled with everything about him, and suddenly memories from the gasps, mews, purrs, moans and just the cat’s general _being_ flooded his brain.

_God, Kyungsoo is so fucking unreal_

The soft friction and stimulation he was receiving from the rubbing at his jeans, accompanied by the thoughts of Kyungsoo that same morning worked together against Jongin. He quickly began to feel heat pooling at his groin, all of his blood heading south. He was taken by the images of Kyungsoo’s face as he moaned his name like the needy cat he was, as he thrust upward craving friction, as he climaxed looking into his eyes, the red that splotched all over his face and neck through it all.

He really hoped that the other’s shift would end quick, so he could finally _take_ the hybrid home and just take him… he also hoped that the other wouldn’t come in because the sight of him rubbing his hardening dick through his jeans in the bathroom isn’t exactly ideal.

But why would the universe work in his favor? Obviously, it was too much to ask for. Kyungsoo had swiftly opened and closed to door to the bathroom, a wet cloth in his hand. Jongin quickly pulled his hand away before realizing his crotch was more noticeable that way so he placed it back where it was before.

“I got the towel. I’m so sorry for doing that. Did your pants get stained?” Kyungsoo had noticed the reaction but dismissed it as just a simple moment of shock at his entrance.

“Oh it’s fine, don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean that. It probably did a little, I’ll put them in the wash when I get home.” Jongin refused to look at the other in the eye, fear of him noticing what he was feeling.

“Let me try to help,” the hybrid stepped forward.

“No! It’s okay, I can do it!!”

“But I want to help, this all happened because of me, I won’t take no for an answer,” Kyungsoo stomped his foot cutely and adorable look of determination taking over his face.

“I-I… Fine, alright…. just….” Jongin sighed, defeated.

“Thank you,” the elder smiled sweetly.

His nerves skyrocketed as the other leaned closer in order to clean the jeans. What would Kyungsoo think when he saw it? Would he think he’s a pervert? Probably. This is so not how he wanted things to go.

However, the other one gave no reaction to his boner as he started rubbing the stain, his face remaining impassive. Now it was up to Jongin to not get any harder or make any noise, which proved nearly impossible when he looked down to see the hybrid crouching before his crotch as he mercilessly scrubbed.

To avoid any potential problems, the human grabbed Kyungsoo by the hands, successfully stopping him, which made the other look up, face as innocent as ever.

“Maybe I should do it.”

“Why? I want to help,” Kyungsoo pouted

“And you have! But I think I should take over”

“Is it because of me?”

“What? No! It isn’t! Just—” he sighed, “You know what? Let me take these off so it’s easier to clean, yeah?”

“Alright,” the cat stood and stared up patiently.

 _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ Jongin thought as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He quietly handed over the pants to the other male before turning around and trying to will his boner away.

Kyungsoo politely accepted them before laying them on the counter and proceeding his cleaning.

“What did Baekhyun need?” He hoped that a change of topic might help with his mission to calm his needs.

“Literally nothing. He’s always like that. The second I entered the kitchen he started laughing and Minseok handed him $20,” the hybrid rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. You don’t want to hear the things Sehun and Tao have done to me. It’s insane,” Jongin made the mistake of looking back at the other, his eyes immediately locking onto the lips that were being bitten.

Kyungsoo giggled sweetly at the statement, and turned to look at the male that was staring intently at him, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

_Fuck it._

Jongin shook his head before swiftly stepping forward and locking his lips against the other’s. Despite being shocked Kyungsoo didn’t resist and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck.

One of Jongin’s hands traveled down to his ass and squeezed, edging out a mewl from the kitty, as his other hand stroked the soft hair and ears before him.

“Mmm… Jongin… we…. we—”

“Shh, it’s okay, Soo. Just focus on what you’re feeling,” he brought his head down to nibble and suck on his neck, placing his thigh between the other’s legs, reveling in how Kyungsoo automatically ground down.

Kyungsoo quickly became a gasping mess under the human’s hands. He gradually felt himself getting more and more turned on, letting the other’s scent surround him.

Jongin wasted no time in dragging his hands up his shirt, enjoying how the soft skin felt, before diving down and placing littering kisses all over the expanse of his stomach and all the way up to his chest.

He swiftly lifted the shirt off, ignoring the half-breed’s weak protest and latched his lips onto the soft nipples just exposed.

Kyungsoo moaned, bringing his hand up and tangling his fingers with Jongin’s hair, his hips becoming quicker against the taller’s thighs.

“Soo…. Fuck, I could literally do this all day,” he nibbled, kiss, tugged, caressed and all over abused the other’s nipples before he pulled back, very satisfied with the image before him. “God, you’re so cute,” he kissed his lips, “so beautiful,” he trailed down to his neck, “so perfect,” his fingers traveled down to unbutton the pants, “so mine,” he growled into his ear before plunging his hand down the open jeans and grasping the smaller’s dick.

“Oh my God…. Jongin… I,” Kyungsoo could do nothing but gasp and moan as the other ravished his body. All thoughts related to the other’s jeans and his work were thrown completely out the window.

Jongin was absolutely thrilled as the sounds fell exquisitely out of the elder’s mouth. He felt blessed knowing that he was the only one that was able to see the current image.

Kyungsoo’s red, kiss-swollen lips were hanging open lewdly, his chest and stomach completely marked by love bites, he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat as the purrs were endlessly produced, his ears and tail were simultaneously twitching as his nipples stood out, a nice dark pink dusting over them, his jeans popped open with Jongin’s hand down the front, his hips erotically rutting into it in an attempt to get some sort of relief. Jongin nearly came just from the sight.

He stepped away for a second to reach towards his own pants—making Kyungsoo whine in the process— which lay behind them, “Take those off. Your underwear too”

“W-w-w-what if s-someone comes?”

“I won’t let anything happen to you, or anyone other than me look at that gorgeous body, alright?” Jongin stroked his cheek lightly and pecked his lips before turning back to his pants to retrieve the small bottle of lube he had in his back pocket.

When he turned back the adorable hybrid had already stripped down to nothing, looking simultaneously shy and sexy, successfully stealing his heart… and dick.

“You’re so pretty,” Jongin greedily re-locked their lips together as he stroked up and down the nude body before him.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you, Soo? You love the fact that you’re at work, you love knowing that anyone could just walk in and see you like this. See you so pliant, so needy, so ready for me to take you. You would probably even let them watch as long as you get fucked the way you want to, wouldn’t you?”

The hybrid weakly shook his head, “No... no… only you,” he blushed.

Jongin quickly uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers as he heard the words fall out of the other’s mouth.

“Only me, huh? So you’ve never done this before? Never been a pretty little slut to the other costumers? To Baekhyun or Luhan? Never wanted to get fucked into next century while everyone watches and realizes who you really are?” Jongin smirked, feeling satisfaction bloom in his chest at the red face before him, the shorter hid his face in his chest in embarrassment as he shook his head, but the heavy pants and small moans gave away just how much he was enjoying himself.

“You probably wanted Luhan and Sehun to join us this morning, didn’t you? Do you want me to call them up? Make you the star of the show?” Jongin pressed two fingers against the cat’s entrance, slowly pushing them in.

He stared intently at the hybrid’s face, making sure he was not in any kind of pain, but the lube and their ministrations from that same morning prevented that from happening.

“Just look at how well you take my fingers. You’re sucking them right in as if you can’t live without something inside you. You probably do this every day. Do you do this every day, Soo?” His fingers started moving faster, pumping in and out on Kyungsoo, chasing moans out of his throat. “God you look so good like that”

“Jo-Jongi—Oh my God,” The cat shook and trembled as an orgasm took over his body. He could not remember an instance in which he came so fast, and from penetration, alone.

His senses went into complete overdrive, the dirty words that Jongin hotly whispered in his ear made his climax even more intense that they had ever been. He never knew he actually had a thing for humiliation, the simple fact made him go red with shame.  It seemed almost impossible that he had done this in the bathroom, fully naked, as the hottest guy he had ever met fingered and pressed his own erection against him.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin whispered.

"...yes?" the hybrid's voice trembled as he responded.

"Are you okay?" the human stroked through his hair and over his ear as he layered kissing on top of his head and supported his weight with his other hand.

"I think so... yes"

"Good, because we're not done, my love. I'm sure you can tell that I'm still very much unsatisfied, despite just how delicious you look right now. Why don't you help me out?"

Kyungsoo whimpered at the thought, slowly feeling his arousal creeping back up.

“On your knees” Jongin quietly took his dick out of his boxers as the hybrid followed his request obediently.

Jongin looked down at the beauty that displayed himself in front of him, willing to do almost anything to please him. He’d be lying if he said that today wasn’t the best day of his short life. One of the most beautiful creatures was allowing him to have his wicked way with him. What else could he ask for?

_Maybe for this to be an eternal thing…_

That might be too much for the very day they met. Then again, it’s not as if he hasn’t already done more than he should, but for now, he won’t push his luck.

With that in mind, Jongin caressed Kyungsoo’s face and smiled before nudging his hardened member against the shorter’s luscious lips. He quickly became pleasantly surprised by the moan that emitted out of said lips at the action, making his smile widen greatly.

“Such a good little whore, aren’t you? So eager to take a dick in any of your holes. You look so good like this, Soo, did you know that?”

“Wouldn’t I look better with it in my mouth, though?” Kyungsoo’s soft voice pierced through his heart, temporarily freezing his brain before he hastily recuperated with a smirk.

“You think so?” he was given a shy nod, “Prove it”

Almost instantaneously Kyungsoo opened his mouth and took his head in, licking at the slit and lapping up his precum as though it was his last meal.

Jongin groaned loudly as his senses exploded before his eyes, not having expected the cute male to be so enthusiastic about his task. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, enjoying the taste and weight of the taller’s dick in his mouth, he alternated between licking on the underside, sucking on his balls and doing his damn best at taking all of him.

“…God… you’re so excited... Fuck, Soo… it’s like you were made for this, baby—Kyungsoo… look at me,”

The hybrid lifted his eyes up at the human, his lips tightly wrapped around his member, causing Jongin to groan at the sight.

“Do me a favor, gorgeous. Finger your—yourself for me. I want you to be ready… for both of our sake… Jesus fuck.” Jongin through his back in utter bliss, before a moan rippled around his dick. With that, he knew Kyungsoo had just inserted his fingers.

It was a solid 5 minutes of pure licking, moaning, purring, and sucking later that it took for Kyungsoo to spring away from the other male, his eyes wide with shock as he looked up.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jongin worriedly stared at his, his hands going up to stroke the hybrid’s hair and ears in hope of soothing the other.

Despite him being the hardest he had ever been in his life, he wouldn’t hesitate to stop if that’s what Kyungsoo really wanted. The last thing on his mind was putting the hybrid in an uncomfortable situation he did not want to be in.

However, despite the train of thought Jongin had boarded, Kungsoo’s reason for his reaction had nothing to do with anything related to stopping, quite the contrary.

“I’m leaking,” Kyungsoo pulled his hand away from his entrance to show Jongin the shiny fingers that were coated in lubricant… and not just the bottle kind.

It wasn’t unheard of for this to occur, and it wasn’t really surprising considering the sexual rollercoaster Kyungsoo’s body had been submitted to since the moment he came into work. However, it wasn’t exactly _common_ for an omega’s heat to be triggered, and Jongin could not help but feel wildly turned on and extremely proud of himself.

“Aww, my baby just got his heat? Does sucking dick turn him on that much? Does being my dirty little slut feel that good to him?” Jongin leaned down to cup Kyungsoo’s face as it got redder, “Does it?” the hybrid nodded coyly, “You’re such a good little whore, Soo,” Jongin leaned further down to capture the cat’s mouth in a kiss before pulling him into a standing position.

“I’ll take care of you,” he grinned as he sucked another hickey onto the shorter’s neck and hoisted him onto the counter.

Jongin blindly reached towards one of the condoms he had in his pants, that were now beside him.

“Jo-Jongin… please… ple-,”Kyungsoo choked on his words as the human inserted three fingers into him—they went much deeper than his own ever could.

“Please what? Use your words,” he slyly found the older’s prostate and proceeded to abuse it, enjoying the way Kyungsoo seemed to leak endlessly onto the counter. Kyungsoo moaned sharply at the attack, shamelessly rocking his hips against the stimulation.

“F-f-fu…ck… please fuck me… Jongin… Oh God,” Kyungsoo threw his head back in ecstasy.

“That’s more like it,” the younger male pulled away to rip the condom open and rolled it on as quickly, wanting to avoid prolonged suffering to the currently-whining babe on the counter.

“Purr for me Kyungsoo, come on, purr in a way everyone will know you’re mine, shove in their faces how good you’re fucked, how good you will be fucked”

“Make me,” at this statement the human growled and plunged into the smaller one mercilessly.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he regretted or loved his action as his hole got abused amazingly, causing (you guessed it) purrs to flow out of him, and sharp whines to be louder than they probably should be.

“Don’t push me, you little slut, you have no idea what I’m going to do to you when we’re finally on a bed”

The cat shivered at the promise, wrapping his arms and legs around the other, clinging for dear life. Drool was starting to fall out of his mouth in a similar fashion as the lubricant was falling out of his entrance. He looked absolutely wrecked, and Jongin absolutely loved it.

“You’re taking me so well, kitty,” Jongin thrust harder into the smaller male, “You feel so good around me. This is what you were made for. Isn’t it, baby?” he smirked.

“Yes-ye-yes, that’s what I’m for. Jon- aah- for you to use and abuse however you like- shit, fuck,” Kyungsoo panted before looking into the taller’s eyes, “only for you”

The human smiled genuinely, holding nothing but affection in his eyes for the other male, “I quite like the sound of that. Mine. No one else can touch you, or look at you the way I do,” he leaned closer toward’s Kyungsoo’s mouth, “no one,” and sealed it with a kiss.

The cat wrapped his legs and tail around the human, rolling his hips in sync with the thrusts, hoping to keep up and make the experience even more enjoyable. His moans rang and echoed in the bathroom, only succeeding in spurring Jongin to go harder, faster.

The younger one momentarily pulled away—causing the heated hybrid to whine cutely at the loss— only to turn the other around and press him against the counter, pushing into him again, this time from behind.

This chased a loud moan, accompanied by arousing purrs. The friction of the countertop against Kyungsoo’s dick along with the powerful thrusts coming from Jongin were quickly bringing him nearer and nearer to his second orgasm in the bathroom—third in the whole day.

He groaned softly, desperately hoping to reach his peak soon, which happened to not take very long given that Jongin had just made an amazing discovery.

As the half-breed was becoming a melted mess, the human had proceeded to suck on the back of his neck and stroked the base of the white fluffy tail that was moving excitedly. It wasn’t long before he had changed positions and was able to find the spot that brought stars to Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Ah! Right-right there…. Please, oh my god- ah ah!” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and bit his lip —finally remembering where he was— in hopes of not getting caught.

“You want to cum, Soo? You want to cum on my cock?” Jongin smirked at the sounds that the smaller was trying to contain. He looked absolutely gorgeous being pounded from behind, thoroughly marked, as he tried his damnedest to lower his previous volume.

“Yes, please, Jongin, please,” the hybrid’s voice trembled as he whispered out his plea.

“Then cum for me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s voice deepened at the command.

The cat had previously thought that it was going to be impossible to ever have an orgasm stronger than the one he had had that morning but was proven wrong as he climaxed onto the countertop of the bathroom.

It had been nearly impossible for Jongin to hold back his own orgasm for as long as he had, and as the elder contracted around him, he was unable to keep it at bay any longer.

They both stayed attached together for a couple of minutes, recovering their lost breaths. Jongin then pulled away—kissing the back of Kyungsoo’s shoulder before doing so— to tie the used condom and throw it away in one of the trash cans.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo’s timid voice made the taller turned around to look at him.

He had lifted himself off the counter, cum covering his stomach, heavily adorned by possessive marks, his body covered in sweat and a sweet blush to compliment the art.

“No, Kyungsoo, thank _you_ , you are so amazing,” Jongin approached the male to cup his face layered sweet kisses all over it, “you’re so beautiful, and I can’t believe I was lucky enough to meet you, let alone this.”

The hybrid smiled shyly, then planted a loving kiss onto the other’s lips, “That’s what I’m your slut for”

“Fuck, Kyung, you’re so fucking perfect,” Jongin wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and buried his face in his neck.

They stayed there for a while before cleaning up and pulling on their clothes, doing their best to look presentable.

“I didn’t take it too far, right? That was all okay?”

“It was more than okay, Jongin. I would’ve said something otherwise,” he giggled

“Good. But next time, we’re using a safe word, just in case,” the promise of a next time excited the hybrid to no end.

“Sounds perfect,” they smiled brightly at each other. Clearly unable to avoid being cheesy when they’re not pleasuring the other.

“What about your heat? Are you going to be alright? You did say it sucks to work when you have it. I’m very sorry about that, by the way.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll ask Baek to cover for me today, and Kris will most likely be able to do that tomorrow. I’ll just take the rest of today and tomorrow off until my suppressants take effect… you’re so cute when you worry,” Jongin had been biting his lip, shyly looking at the hybrid as he explained.

The human blushed at the compliment, “Okay, fine, I’ll trust you. To make up for being such a burden, I guess I’ll just have to help you get through this”

Kyungsoo giggled sweetly before wrapping his arms around the tan male, “I guess so,” Jongin leaned down and kissed his lover.

Once they pulled away, Jongin linked their hands together and started to head to the door.

“So you are a good fuck. Nice catch, Soo,” Baekhyun’s voice made the both of them jump(again). He had been waiting outside the door with a cocky smiled etched onto his face.

“Hy-hyung! What… what are you-?”

“It’s okay, Kyung, I got you covered. Go mate like bunnies. But you better give me details when you come back,” his voice was soothing as he addressed the hybrid, then he turned towards the youngest, “I like you, Jongin. But I don’t care how handsome you are or how much you make my baby cum, if you hurt him, I’m cutting your dick off and feeding it to the dogs.”

Jongin’s eyes widened at the threat.

“Aww, hyung, you’re so sweet. I didn’t think Chanyeol liked dick that much. Who knew beagles could take it so well?” the sassy remark shocked the tanned one.

“You sly motherfucker,” the shorter males smiled widely at each other.

Jongin realized that no matter how much they spoke or seemed to click before, he didn’t really know Kyungsoo all that well. He was so determined to change that.

“I can assure you, Baekhyun hyung, I have nothing but good intentions, and if I somehow do hurt him, I will personally come to you with that knife.”

“I really like him, now go, before Minnie sees you!” Baekhyun hugged the hybrid before ushering the couple out.

—————————————————————————

Junmyeon had had the best night in ages. He had arrived home to his two hybrid, adorable boyfriends, and spent the whole night basking in their love for each other. He had finally gotten some rest and de-stressed.

Surprisingly, he had woken up before both of the males beside him.

He reached for his phone and was shocked to see several messages greeting him. Apparently, both Sehun and Jongin had been exchanging texts in their group chat(formed by the three of them and Tao but the younger one had lost his phone and was unable to partake in their conversations momentarily). He sleepily opened the chat, not knowing what to expect.

**Brat**

_Yoooooooo_

_YOOOOOO_

_DUDE_

_LAST NIGHT_

_FCCUKIN BEST NITE EVRE_

**Chicken**

_You fucking dick._

_You could’ve told me Luhan wouldn’t be there_

_I could’ve prepared mentally_

**Brat**

_Yes, yes,_

_But_

_DUDE_

**[1 attached photo]**

**Chicken**

_SEHUN_

_SAME_

**[1 attached photo]**

Both pictures were of the males cuddling cat hybrids. Despite being covered by blankets, it was obvious what had happened, due to the endless marks on the cats' backs and the smirks both humans sported.

However, on a closer inspection, Junmyeon noticed something he wished he hadn’t.

**Me**

_Wait_

_WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKERS FUCK MY DAD’S EMPLOYEES?!_

**Brat**

_What_

**Chicken**

_Oh shit_

_Your dad is “the boss”_

**Brat**

_Ahh fuckkk_

_Lol_

_Now you know we don’t lie_

**Me**

_You fucking idiots._

“Daddy~” Jumyeon turned around to see his eldest boyfriend pouting at him, “come cuddle with us”

The human pondered whether he should rip his friends a new one or forgo that and follow the hybrid’s wishes. It didn’t take long to make that decision.

_Fuck it, my babies are worth more than these idiots_

He promptly silenced his phone before wrapping his arms around Yixing and Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please give me feedback in what you'd like to see next!!


End file.
